


Tongue Tied

by TiggerandTiger



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, OOC, Romance, Skephalo, Slow Burn, happytwt - Freeform, little angst, normal life AU, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerandTiger/pseuds/TiggerandTiger
Summary: Skeppy just can’t figure out what about the baker boy down the street made him so tongue tied and speechless. Was it the way his smile seemed to make his entire day when he managed to lay eyes upon it? Or was it the fact that his voice made his heart flutter and thump ten times faster than usual? Either way, this may become a problem since the only job that was hiring was the bakery said boy worked at.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

Skeppy hated where he was at in life. 

Not only was he going to college under a major that he did not like, he also just recently got fired from his part time job at McDonald’s for “trolling staff”. The troll wasn’t even that bad either! All he did was replace all the ketchup packets with mustard and all the mustard packets with ketchup. Sure it made a few workers give the costumers the wrong condiment and caused a lot of confusion and frustration for the people on shift, but it was harmless! Skeppy guessed that the only reason he got fired was because staff was complaining so much, since his manger was about the chillest guy that he knew. 

That didn’t matter now though, what did matter was finding a job that would work with his tight schedule, and in a small town like this finding work was hard. He did know of one place though, a bakery called Munchies was hiring people to work part time for them, but there were two problems with that. 

Firstly, Skeppy can’t bake or cook AT ALL. The last time he tried using the oven he almost burnt his house down resulting in him never using it again. 

And secondly, the bakers son, which was probably his biggest issue with working there. It’s not that he didn’t like the bakers son, no it was actually the exact opposite. As much as he hated admitting it, Skeppy had grown rather fond of him (in a totally platonic way of course) and he hasn’t even met the guy yet. And he WASNT GAY. 

He was completely straight. Definitely straight. As straight as, a ruler. So working with this boy shouldn’t be such a problem for him. But the way his voice echoed through his ears as he asked the customers their orders and the way he batted his eyelashes ever so slightly was throwing Skeppy for a loop, and also made him a frequent customer at Munchies. 

Maybe working there wouldn’t be that bad. It was fairly good pay, so he heard, and the staff were plenty flexible with their schedule planning. It seemed like the only good choice. 

He ended up sending an application in for the job the next day.


	2. Ch.1 New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy gathers up the courage to enter Muchie Bakery as a trainee under his crush, BadBoyHalo.

Skeppy took a deep breath as he stood outside the door. He was currently waiting for something to boost his courage and make him take those steps inside. The longer he stood their though, his hands balled in his pockets, the more he realized that he had to gain that confidence himself. It’s not like he was scared of the interview or anything, he’s been interviewed many times for different things in the past, it was just..... 

It was the bakers son that was holding him back. 

His name was Bad, and from what he heard he sounded like an angel. His skin was like porcelain and glass, almost as if one touch could make it shatter. His hair was a chocolate brown, and looked extremely soft to the touch. Sometimes he would image what it would feel like under the tips of his finger, or maybe under the skin of his lips.

The most enchanting thing about his appearance though, was his emerald colored eyes that seemed to hold so much love and kindness. Skeppy sometimes felt like those eyes could see through his whole straight guy act, completely melting his facade until all that was left was his true genuine self. 

Not only did his appearance attract Skeppy’s gaze, no, it was much more than that. From all the interactions he had seen Bad make, Skeppy could tell Bad was too kind for his own good. He always could be heard apologizing for something, even if it wasn’t his fault. He was also always see with a soft smile on his face, which warmed Skeppy’s heart.

So it was fair to say Skeppy liked him (only a little bit) and soon he would have to be face to face with him. Speaking of which, by the time Skeppy got out of his head he already had only 5 minutes till his first work day was supposed to begin, so he had to hurry. 

Dismissing all the thoughts swarming his head Skeppy managed to walk into Muchies Bakery. Instantaneously, he was greeted with the fresh scent of various pastries and sweets that would make any sane man drool. The bakery was rather empty since it was 2 hours before opening time, leaving his eyes to fall upon the one person in the room. 

Bad

The Bad

When their eyes met Bad waved at him, shooting him one of his sweet smiles that made Skeppy turn into a puddle on the floor. Skeppy felt is face heat up as he reminded himself to smile back and to remember how to walk. By the time he made it to the counter Bad had come to meet out to meet him with an outstretched hand.

“Hi there, I’m Bad” 

It was simple, and yet it still managed to make Skeppy stutter on his response, trying to ignore the beating of his heart. 

“H-Hello Bad, I’m Skeppy, It is wonderful to meet you”

Shit was that too foreword? 

Bad didn’t seem weirded out by it, in fact it seemed to make his smile grow wider. 

“Yeah I’ve seen you here a lot before. It’s about time you decided to join the crew” 

He gave Skeppy a gentle nudge which caused him to jump a little bit in shock.

A concern look grew on Bad’s face when he saw Skeppy’s reaction. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before touching you”

“No no, it’s okay!” Skeppy said in a panic (gay panic) nudging Bad back “I just didn’t expect it bro, you’re all good”

Bad tilted his head at this 

“Bro?”

Shit. 

“Shit I mean-“ 

“Language, and it’s fine Mr. Skeppy, I guess I can be your bro?” 

It was now Skeppy’s turn to tilt his head

“Language?” 

“Yes language, no naughty words are allowed in this establishment” Bad declared, seeming to be pretty proud of himself. 

Skeppy let out a small giggle to this

“Okay whatever you say bro” 

Bad rolled his eyes and Skeppy let out more short giggles, Bad’s annoyed look eventually turned into a smile as he tried to get Skeppy’s attention. 

“Now that introductions are over, I assume you know what time it is yes?” 

Skeppy let out a groan to this

“But Baddddd we were having funnn” 

“No buts from you mister, you know what you signed up for” Bad retorted back, grabbing an apron for himself and Skeppy. With a reluctant sigh Skeppy slipped the apron on around his neck and stared at Bad waiting for further instructions. 

“Okay” Bad said with an enthusiastic tone of voice “Lets start baking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter!! This took me a bit to write so ur feedback means a lot to me. Thank you so much for reading and look foreword to another chapter soon!❤️❤️


	3. Ch.2 First Day Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy trains at the Bakery with Bad. Pining ensues.

“Okay Skeppy!” Bad said as he finished tying his red apron around his back “Let’s start baking!” 

Skeppy let out a soft groan to this but still found the motivation to drag himself to where Bad was going, which was obviously the kitchen. Once he got there he turned around and looked at Skeppy

“Alright! So lets start off with making some honey buns!”

Bad took the next five minutes showing Skeppy where to find the ingredients and what ingredients they needed for this certain recipe. Though it was cute seeing Bad scramble for the things they needed, Skeppy was definitely more focused on remembering where everything was. 

Yeah. Definitely.

At one point Bad seemed to notice his staring and their eyes met for just a second before Bad snapped his fingers in Skeppy’s face. 

“Skgeppy, focus!” 

Skeppy laughed at this and patted Bad on the head 

“Yes sir!” 

Through the corner of his eye he swear he saw Bad blush at this, but it was probably just his imagination. 

Soon enough both of them rounded up the ingredients they needed to make the honey buns. They had milk, butter, flour, honey, eggs, yeast, and finally salt. Bad jumped a bit in excitement as he saw all the ingredients laid out in front of them. 

“Well, it’s time to get to work, and your going to help me!” 

Skeppy yawned at this and tried to fake excitement 

“Yay”

This made Bad roll his eyes and sigh, but he continued on anyways.

“Alright first we need to melt this stick of butter” He held the butter up “Into this saucepan” he opened a cabinet under the table they were working at and held the saucepan up. Skeppy tried his best not to laugh at this as bad rambled on.

“You know how to melt butter right Skeppy?” 

This snapped Skeppy out of his BadBoyHalo trance quickly as he scrambled for a reply 

“Um- I-I no” 

Bad let out a very audible groan 

“Jeez, you really are new at this huh? Come here, watch me do it”

Bad was confused when Skeppy didn’t immediately come over to him, but he did notice the growing blush on his face.

Skeppy on the other hand, felt like he was having his first midlife crisis at the raw age of 21. He knew how whipped he was, it was quite obvious to him that he was pining for this man, but he didn’t want to acknowledge that fact quite yet.

But standing close to him was a whole nother problem. 

Skeppy knew himself as a rather impulsive person, and having to stand close to the person he was swooning over may cause his dignity to snap. 

“Skeppy?” 

Bad’s voice cut through his inner turmoil and graced his ears. Without thinking he walked over to Bad who was waiting for him at the stove. 

“Alright so firstly you have to unpeel the butter” his small nimble fingers made quick work of the wrapper and he discarded it in the bin below him. He then put his hand above the saucepan, confusing Skeppy. His questions were soon answered when Bad spoke again.

“I’m making sure the pan is warmed up enough” he smiled and stepped over “now it’s your turn” 

“Come again” Skeppy asked pointing at himself “Its my turn?” 

“Yeah!” Bad replied seeming to be wayyy to excited for this “Of course I’ll help you out but it is your time to show me what you got!”

Skeppy stared at the sauce pan for a few seconds, then looked up at Bad 

“So what do I do?”

Instead of the beginner comment he thought would come, Bad went over the instructions carefully

“Place the butter on the sauce pan and move it around so it covers the whole pan. Stop this process when the butter melts”

“Um okay” Skeppy nodded his head and went to work. He took the butter stick out of Bad’s hands, their fingers brushing against each other for a moment making Skeppy’s heart jump for joy, and he place it on the sauce pan. It instantly started to bubble and make popping noises which startled Skeppy for a second.

“Hey it’s okay” Bad assured with a gentle voice “Here let me help you” 

Skeppy swore his heart jumped out of his chest as Bad placed his hand gently over Skeppy’s and started to move the sauce pan with him. Bad was beautiful like this, his eyes scrunched in focus and his finger soothed Skeppy’s skin. At one point his brown locks brushed on Skeppy’s face which Bad apologized for and promptly went back to work. 

Yep. This was definitely the best day of his life. 

When Skeppy felt confident enough he started moving the saucepan with Bad, and they managed to melt the butter. Bad moved his hand off Skeppy’s which hurt a bit.

“Okay so now we have to add the milk! Bad proclaimed moving to face towards Skeppy again “Can you grab me a cup? 

Skeppy nodded his head and remembered where Bad showed him the measuring cups earlier. Second shelf on the top he thought. With a little searching he found what he was looking for and handed it to Bad, who looked rather proud of him. 

After that Bad measured out a cup of milk, showed it to Skeppy, and then poured it in the mixture. 

After that they added yeast and honey, mixed it, turned off the heat, and let it sit for five minutes so the yeast could rise.

In those five minutes they talked about many things, like how old they were, their hobbies and interests, and what they wanted to do for a living.

“I plan to run my own bakery when I grow up” Bad claimed with a smile. Skeppy smiled back

“What is this one not good enough for you Mr.halo?” 

Despite the nickname Bad shook his head and continued.

“It’s not that, I just want to open up my own place in a new town that I can call my own. Like a fresh start you know?” 

Bad seemed pretty set on this idea and Skeppy nodded in agreement 

“That sounds amazing, I’m glad that you already have your life planned out”

“Im 25 Skeppy” Bad retorted rolling his eyes “I am no where near having my whole life planned out”. 

“I know but it’s nice to see that you have at least some plan for what you want to do in the future” Skeppy sighed and leaned against the counter “I don’t”. 

Bad rested a hand on Skeppy’s shoulder

“Skeppy don’t worry about stuff like that, you’re still so young, you have plenty of time to find that out”. 

A feeling of warmth rushed through Skeppy and a smile came to his face. Right before Skeppy was going to respond, the timer for the yeast went off and they rushed back to the mixture. 

“Lets do this Bad!” Skeppy declared enthusiastically making Bad smile wide

“Yeah lets do this!” 

Bad started reciting the recipe and Skeppy tried to follow it as perfectly as he could. He cracked eggs, added flour and salt, and stirred the big mixture once again. It was a little bit harder this time since there were more ingredients but Skeppy still managed to do it with ease and soon all they were waiting on was for the rolls to cook. 

In that time span Skeppy learned a lot of things about Bad, like how his favorite pastries were chocolate and blueberry muffins and how he had a pet dog nicknamed rat. The more he found out about the boy made him almost sure that he was a living angel. Skeppy felt so blessed to be able to finally interact with the person he was so fascinated by. 

Maybe he would pray tonight and thank god for today. 

When the rolls were finally done they looked perfect. The glaze shimmered off the bread and the smell wafted into the air. 

“I think this is the best batch we have ever made” Bad said, carefully inspecting the rolls. Skeppy has to hold back his glee from hearing Bad say that, since he thought he had completely messed up. 

“Do you want to try one?” Bad asked, lifting one of the rolls off the tray towards his mouth.

“Sure” 

Skeppy opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes. 

Wait shit, did I think he was going to feed me?

Just before Skeppy could panic more Bad stuck the roll into his mouth and he almost melted at the taste. They turned out perfect. 

“Mmmmmmm”

They both moaned in unison as they savored they flavor “These are great” 

“Mhm” Bad replied, with the biscuit still in his mouth “You did a good job today” 

“We did a good job today” Skeppy corrected with a smile

“Yes indeed we did” 

Bad then glanced up at the clock and jumped

“Oh muffins it’s almost time to open!” 

Bad rushed through the kitchen grabbing different trays of pastries he made earlier to put on display Skeppy helped as well, transferring trays to Bad as fast as he could. 

“Okay time for you to go” Bad said after they set everything up “Shoo shoo” 

Skeppy laughed at this and headed for the exit 

“See ya later Mr. Muffin man”

A soft growl could be heard coming from behind the counter but a smile was still written on his face. 

“Bye Mr. Skeppy, see you tomorrow”

Right when Skeppy exited the bakery he fist pumped the air. 

He did it. He got over his fears and met the boy of his dreams. He had never felt more happy in his life. And with that, he skipped home from the bakery, still carrying the sweet taste of honey in his mouth and Bad’s touch in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cheesy, I know, but I hope you loved it! It took me quite some time to write so ur feedback is again much appreciated. Also, thank you so much to the people who have already read this fic. You all mean so much to me. Well, that’s it for now, see y’all tomorrow! :D


	4. Ch.3 Friends are a Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy gets back to his room and is greeted with someone who was bound to give him a headache.

Skeppy skipped home with a light bounce in his step. The baker boy’s touch still lingered on his skin, sending warmth from his palms to flood his entire body. The light taste of honey was still very present on his tongue, reminding him it wasn’t a dream. By the time he reached his dorm he was so elated that he forgot who was even there.

His roommate Vurb. 

Skeppy bounced through the door, a grin still plastered on his face. Vurb raised an eyebrow and smirked 

“What’s got you in a good mood”

Skeppy froze in his place, obviously startled by his roommates presence. This caused Vurb to hysterically laugh, pounding his fist on the nearby counter.

“Oh mannnn you are SO out of it” he wiped a straying tear from his eye “I guess your first day went good then?” 

Skeppy nodded and sat down at the counter 

“Mhm, very well”

Vurb raised an eyebrow again 

“How well?”

Skeppy immediately flushed giving Vurb his answer. 

“I’m guessing lover boy was there?”

Vurb knew about Bad, of course he did. Vurb happened to be a very observant person, even if he doesn’t look it. In fact, the first day they went to the bakery together was the day he found out Skeppy had a thing for the chocolate haired boy. At that point, Skeppy didn’t realized how whipped he was, until Vurb pointed out how much he was staring. 

That was the moment he realized he was in love, which scared the shit out of him. Skeppy had always thought he was straight, he was completely satisfied with liking women before he laid eyes on Bad. 

And when he did lay eyes on him, it was all over.

From that day foreword Vurb would never stop teasing him about the boy. If they even got near the bakery where Bad worked Vurb would say things like “Are you going to see your boyfriend again” or “Your muffin boy is probably waiting for youuu”.

Still, Vurb helped him come to accept himself, so the teasing was okay. With that, Skeppy told him everything about his day, from the moment he got to the bakery to the moment he left. Thought the story Vurb had a ridiculous wide smile on his face, and when he was done sharing his experience Vurb gave him a pat on the back. 

“Good job man” 

Just then a knock came at the door. Curb rushed to go get it and proceeded to let in the tall British man with curly brown hair. 

Spifey, aka Vurb 2.0.

Spifey ran over to Skeppy in excitement and started talking his ear off

“How was today?! Tell me man, you gotta tell me!” 

Vurb chuckled at this and Skeppy rolled his eyes annoyed.

“I’m guessing Vurb told you about it?” Skeppy asked with a groan. Spifey nodded his head in response. 

“Sorry man I had to” Vurb assured when Skeppy glared daggers into him “The ship must spread”.

Skeppy had no clue what that meant, and honestly didn’t want to know. Glancing up at the clock again he realized he only had 30 minutes left until classes started.

“Fuck” he shouted startling both Vurb and Spifey, then they looked at the clock on the wall

“Yikes you’re fucked man”.

“Oh you think?” Skeppy growled in response as he scrambled to round up all the stuff he needed for school. Vurb and Spifey eventually got up and helped him, rounding up supplies and papers and putting them in his bag. 

It took them 15 minutes to round up everything and by that time Skeppy was running out the door so he wouldn’t be too late. His class was a 20 minute walk away but maybe if he ran he would get there in time. 

He sprinted down the sidewalks, avoiding people who acted like traffic cones in his way. He didn’t even realize that he ran past the bakery until he saw a familiar silhouette in the door which caused him to stop for a moment before regaining his pace. 

Bad happened to see Skeppy sprinting and first got concerned but then chuckled and got back to taking orders. 

Skeppy raced through the halls to get to the floor where his class was, collapsing when he finally got there on time. Everybody looked back at him confused as he took his seat, still panting from sprinting so fast. He the laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes, letting the lol of sleep whisk him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter since I want to do a longer chapter revolving around his college experience, so forgive me for that. Still, I managed to introduce Vurb and Spifey, which makes me really happy! More characters are coming soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being shorter then the rest. Thank you so much for your support and I will see you tomorrow!


	5. Ch.4 College with Crackheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy attends his two college classes of the day, not without some chaos of course. :)

_The air was crisp and stars littered the sky with light. There he was, right beside Skeppy holding his hand, was none other than Bad. A blanket was wrapped around the both of them as they snuggled close to each other, basking in the other’s warmth and presence. Suddenly, a star shot across the sky, causing Bad to gasp and point at it. Bad then turned to him with a huge smile on his face. Skeppy could feel his face heating up just by the excitement Bad held in his eyes._

_He wanted to kiss him._   
_He had to kiss him._

_Gently, Skeppy cupped Bad’s face and started stroking his cheek with his thumb. Bad was taken aback by this, speechless as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Skeppy took this as a sign that he could lean foreword to get even closer to Bad’s lips. Bad opened his eyes again and they widened before fluttering shut once more. Skeppy got closer and closer until-_

The ring of a bell sent Skeppy jolting awake, which caused his classmates to look at him in confusion.

Damn.

He threading his fingers through his hair and groaned

That was one good ass dream.

He then collected his books and headed to his next class.

He hated college. He absolutely hated it.

Stumbling through the halls he finally found his way to his next class, which happened to be the worst one.

Business and Finance. How fun.

Before he could even get to his seat though, a slap on his back sent him tumbling to the floor. Instantly, hysterical laughter could be heard behind him and he groaned.

He knew who that was.

When he turned around he was greeted with the familiar sight of a boy, wearing a beanie and some sweatpants, grinning down at him.

“AYEEE MAN”

Quackity, aka the most annoying bitch in the whole world.

Skeppy sighed and got back onto his feet, rounding up all the books that fell due to Quackity’s “sneak attack”

“What do you want Quackity?”

Quackity smirked in response and picked up one of the books still left on the ground

“Just wanted to know what’s up with you hombre, sorry for startling you”

Skeppy rolled his eyes in response.

Even though Quackity acted like an asshole most of the time he knew him enough to know that he was a actually a very kind person. He actually was the first person who approached Skeppy in college, treating him as if they were already best friends. School was a really nerve racking experience for Skeppy, so he was actually quite grateful for his presence.

Skeppy smiled and took the book from his hand

“It’s no problem man, what’s up?”

Quackity smiled at this and leaned over to Skeppy’s ear

“I heard you and bakery boy finally hooked up”

Skeppy jumped in surprise and slapped Quackity’s face away causing him to manically laugh like an idiot.

“We did not hook up” Skeppy grumbled feeling his face heat up.

This made him look rather, unconvincing to Quackity who giggled in response

“Yeah okay sure you didn’t sureeee”

Skeppy growled and finally took his seat preparing for class. Like always, Quackity sat right next to him, scooting his chair closer to Skeppy so he could chat his ear off.

“So how are you two?”

“Who?”

Quackity faked shocked expression and slapped Skeppy on the shoulder

“Your boyfriend you idiot”

Skeppy felt annoyance flowing through his blood

“Okay one, it’s none of your business and two, I don’t have a boyfriend so fuck off”

It was now Quackity’s turn to roll his eyes

“Okay Skeppy, keep trying to tell yourself that”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Skeppy shouted causing some heads to turn. He muttered a silent apology and sank back in his seat. Quackity looked down at him in pity

“But you want to right?”

This caused Skeppy’s head to reel. Did he want that? Was he ready for that? If Bad fell in love with him would he be able to accept it?

Those thoughts racked his brain as class carried as if nothing was happening.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Quackity placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. When Skeppy looked up at him he saw a gentle smile that smothered his worries.

“It’s okay man. You’ll figure that out when the time comes.”

Quackity may be an idiot, but for his age he was actually quite smart and empathetic.

Skeppy let out a smile of his own

“Okay”.

And with that, the serious conversation melted away as if it was butter. The depressing and fearful mood that lingered above them both was replace with Quackity’s nonsensical jokes and Skeppy’s fake annoyance. As Quackity rambled on Skeppy let his mind wander to other, more serious things.

He definitely wasn’t straight, that’s for sure, and he definitely loved Bad a lot, but would Bad feel the same? Skeppy didn’t even know if Bad was straight or not, so he felt like he had no right to think these thoughts. But alas, no matter how hard he tried they kept swarming his head like bees around a honeycomb. He hated it, but he knew deep down thoughts like this were necessary. If he kept avoiding everything he would get no where. That’s when a switch flipped in his mind.

“Quackity?”

Quackity turned his head in response

“How do you get someone to fall for you?”

The look on Quackity’s face was a mix of awe and pure excitement. Quickly he took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Skeppy. His contact information. Skeppy looked back up on him and saw the biggest grin plastered on Quackity’s face.

“Text me lover boy”

As if on cue, the bell rang and his classes for the day had officially ended. Before Skeppy could ask any more questions, Quackity raced out of his seat and into the hallway, where he saw Karl standing. Quackity whispered something into Karl’s ear and he turned around, giving him a grin and a thumbs up. Then the pair walked away hand in hand.

Skeppy decided it was best to round up his things and head home as well, since Vurb and Spifey were probably waiting for him with more questions. As he was putting his stuff into his bag though, his phone dinged softly.

_< Quackity> AYEEEEE MAN_   
_< Quackity> I was going to wait for you to text me but Vurb leaked ur number so here I am_   
_< Quackity> Don’t worry bby, Big Daddy will solve all ur issues 😘😘_

Skeppy groaned and put his phone down. He would answer him later, he didn’t care. But then, his phone ringed again and this time he got frustrated.

He picked it up, getting ready to tell Quackity to fuck himself, until he saw the message on his screen. A wave of heat and excitement rushed through his body.

_< Unknown Number> Hey Skeppy! It’s Bad, from the Bakery! :3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, sorry I’m late to posting this! I was super tired yesterday so I didn’t get to finish the chapter in time. But do not worry, it is here now my devoted simps. Again, I would like to thank you guys for ur support and I hope you enjoy today’s chapter as much as I do. :)


	6. Ch. 5 “Unknown Number”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy gets a message from Bad right after college, and it makes its whole day.

Skeppy blinked twice, rubbing his eyes to make sure the message on his screen was real, then he let out a squeal. 

There’s no way that this was real. 

But it was.

Man, he was down Bad.

Skeppy quickly opened his messaging app and let himself stare at his screen for what seemed like an eternity. He then got the balls to reply. 

<Skeppy> Hi Bad, it’s nice to talk to you again! 

A few seconds later his phone dinged

<Bad> Hello Skeppy! It’s nice to talk to you too! ^_^ ❤️

Skeppy could’ve died right there 

Another message came through his phone a second later.

<Bad> Do you happen to be free tomorrow by chance? The bakery could use some help.

<Skeppy> AHHHHHVLFLDOSKWKDKSKSOS

A second later he deleted the message. 

<Skeppy> Yeah I think I’m free! What time do you want me to come in? 

Bad didn’t respond right away, so Skeppy packed the rest of his bag and headed home. 5 minutes later he checked his phone and was greeted with more messages. 

<Bad> Around eight am would be nice! ^v^

<Bad> Oh and by the way, what’s ur favorite pastry? 

That’s odd, but adorable at the same time. 

<Skeppy> Muffins.

In an instant Bad responded

<Bad> No way, I love muffins! What’s your favorite?

Of course he liked muffins, he was a bakers son for god’s sake. 

<Skeppy> Hmmm, I would say chocolate is my favorite! 

<Bad> Same. Chocolate and blueberry have to be my favorites but it’s so hard to choose!

<Skeppy> Mmmmm blueberry

<Bad> I’m guessing you like blueberry as well? 

<Skeppy> Yeah, they taste great 

Skeppy paused for a second before typing his next message

<Skeppy> We should bake them together some time! 

Man, he was so cheesy. Embarrassed, he went to delete his message, but before he could a response from Bad popped up on his screen.

<Bad> That sounds like a great idea! 

At that second he swore that he had a heart attack. 

<Skeppy> I’m glad you think so :) 

Finally, after taking forever to walk back, he had made it too his dorm where Vurb and Spifey were waiting for him. They both were lounged out on the couch, watching what looked to be some kind of sitcom. When they saw he was back they sprang out of the cushions and went to greet him.

“Hey man, how was school?” Spifey asked curiously.

“Yeah how was school?” Vurb also asked, but with a sly look on his face. Skeppy groaned in response 

“Vurbbb, why did you give Quackity my number?”

He chuckled a bit before answering 

“He’s friends with Bad you know? I thought if anybody could help you two it would be him”

Skeppy looked shocked for a minute before asking 

“Wait, Quackity is friends with Bad?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t know that?” Spifey chimed in “He likes to bug him a lot”. 

A look of anger flashed on Skeppy’s face before Vurb added 

“In a nice way of course. He’s always is just joking around with him”.

A sigh of relief escaped Skeppy’s lips. If anyone was bullying Bad he would knock them out of the universe. Luckily Vurb could sense his lingering tension and yet again added on to Spifey’s original comment

“Quackity looks up to Bad a lot, you know? He jokes around with him and Bad tolerates it because they are friends. If anyone was actually messing with Bad though, Quackity would definitely be on their tail. He would never let someone mess with Bad like that. They almost act like brothers more then friends”. 

This eased Skeppy’s nerves. Even though he couldn’t be by Bad’s side 24/7 he had someone who would stand up for him when he wasn’t there. That was good enough for him. 

“Anywayyy” Vurb was quick to change the mood and gained a grin on his face “I heard that muffin boy texted you today”

“What?!” Skeppy exclaimed, quite confused “How did you-“ 

He then looked down at the counter to see Vurb pointing at his phone which was right next to him. A ferocious blush crept upon his face

“You read my messages?!”

Vurb bursted out into laughter after this and threw the phone to Skeppy.

“Only the one on screen man, don’t worry too much”

Skeppy looked down at his screen and gasped 

<Bad> Can’t wait to bake with you tomorrow again! 

Skeppy then squealed like a school girl.

This caused Vurb and Spifey to both break out into even more hysterical laughter, not even being able to catch their breath. Tears quickly formed in their eyes but Skeppy could care less, completely enamored by his phone.

<Skeppy> Me too! I hope I can be of better use this time. 

<Bad> You did a great job last time, don’t even worry about that.

<Bad> Well I have to get back to work, we are all out of glazed donuts. I will see you tomorrow then? 

Skeppy smiled to himself 

<Skeppy> Definitely

And with that, the messages stopped and Skeppy could finally catch his breath. 

Bad texted him, which meant Bad was thinking about him. He wondered what thoughts were running through Bad’s mind when he first texted his number. 

When he finally returned to reality he noticed that Spifey and Vurb were just staring there, smiling at him like crazy.

“Shut up” Skeppy growled and rolled his eyes.

“We didn’t even say anything” Spifey replied causing Vurb to giggle.

“Yeah but I know what you were going to say and I don’t want to hear it”

Spifey tilted his head in fake confusion

“What was I going to say?” 

Skeppy groaned and headed for the door

“Nevermind” 

Vurb followed him as well as Spifey 

“Where are we going?” 

Skeppy smiled back at them cheekily 

“Quackity’s house”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, I am back! Sorry I’m so late at posting! I was facing a bit of writers block. I’m good now though and back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
